Murota Mizuki
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = 152cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a third generation member of S/mileage. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei on March 1, 2012. Biography Early Life Murota Mizuki was born on June 12, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. In summer 2011, Murota participated in both the S/mileage New Member addition! audition and Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition, but failed. In the S/mileage audition, she made it up to the third round. 2012 On March 1, Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei after succefully passing an audition to join the program."Zero Kara Wakaru Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kouza" (ゼロからわかるハロプロ研修生講座). Gekkan Entame, 2014-03 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-01-30. She was introduced as a member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert on April 1 alongside Okamura Rise. During the summer, Murota participated in the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed to pass the 3rd round. From September 15 to December 15, Murota participated in Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ as a back dancer, alongside Kaneko Rie, for Michishige Sayumi's solo song "Lalala no Pipipi." 2013 On January 27, Murota, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote "Help me!!". They sang "Kanojo ni Naritai!!!" and were back-dancers for "LOVE Machine." On February 23, Murota appeared in UTB+ magazine, with Uemura Akari and Miyamoto Karin. On the same day, she was a back-dancer in Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 7, Murota participated in an FC event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Murota participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Murota participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai along with Yaguchi Mari, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Ichioka Reina. In April, Murota joined Team Okai. She made her debut in the dance unit on April 13, covering the role of Oda Sakura for the dance cover of "Brainstorming". On June 13, Murota participated in a release event for "Ten Made Nobore!" at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Murota participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. On October 4, it was announced that Murota was selected to join S/mileage as the 3rd generation along with Aikawa Maho and Sasaki Rikako.Tommy V.D. "Say hello to S/mileage’s 3rd generation." Hello! News Service. 2014-10-04. Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 10. Personal Life Education= When Murota joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year middle school student. When she debuted in S/mileage, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Murota Mizuki has acquired: *'Sasaki Rikako:' She gets along best with S/mileage member Sasaki Rikako since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Kaneko Rie:' She was good friends with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kaneko Rie. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Murota Mizuki: *'Murotan' (むろたん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *'Nickname:' Murotan (むろたん) *'Date of Birth:' *'Birth place:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Official Kaomoji:' 从≧▽≦) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-03-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: S/mileage Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) **S/mileage (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Pantomime, Dance, Robot dance *'Hobbies:' Sleeping, Watching Movies, Dancing *'Motto:' "Isshou kenmei" (一生懸命; As hard as one can) *'Charm Points:' Forehead and Cheeks *'Favorite Food:' Potato Chips *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite sports:' Basketball"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 室田瑞希" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-15). *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Least Favorite Subject:' Social Studies *'Favorite S/mileage Song:' "Yume Miru Fifteen" *'Other Favorite Songs:' "Memory Seishun no Hikari""Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 53). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho Works Magazines *2013.02.23 UTB (Vol. 213) (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano & Yoshihashi Kurumi) *2014.10.30 Gekkan Entame (with Sasaki Rikako & Aikawa Maho) *2014.11.08 BOMB (with Sasaki Rikako & Aikawa Maho) Filmography Television *2013-2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Rankings Trivia *During the S/mileage New Member addition! audition, her audition number was 1406. *After failing the S/mileage audition and the Morning Musume 10th generation audition, her mother suggested her to audition for Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *For Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, her number was 13 and she sang "FIRST KISS". *She wants to be a person who is famous all around the world like Michael Jackson. *During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she believed that she won't lose to any other Kenshuusei member in pantomime, robot dancing, eye relays, splits and mimicry. *After auditioning for Morning Musume and S/mileage and failing, her mother asked her if she would try the Kenshuusei audition. *She says the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being left out of songs and dances because of her kouhai. *On a rainy day she would do homework, or sing the song "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said that her dream is to debut soon like Juice=Juice and have people remember her name and face, and she'd like to appear on Kouhaku as a famous idol. *She's aiming to become a good dancer. *She thinks she was a sloth in a previous life. *She wants to try singing "Soku Dakishimete" by ℃-ute. *Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei rival in dancing was Inaba Manaka, because she's so good that she actually learned from her, and her rival in singing was Danbara Ruru, because her voice is so beautiful that it brought her to tears. *Her weakest point in singing is rhythm. *She doesn't want to lose to anyone. That's all she can feel when she stands on stage. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing and singing have gotten more than reasonably good, so I want you to focus on your expressions in singing. It's necessary to completely immerse yourself in the world of the lyrics. Also, your impressions are good, but that might be their limit. You're growing more and more, so do your best! Your dancing is sharp, it's good." *She is currently the only S/mileage member to have AB Blood type. *At age 16, she is the oldest member to join S/mileage. *Mentioned in Gekkan Entame that she'd like a blue image color. See Also *Murota Mizuki Gallery *Murota Mizuki Discography Featured In *Murota Mizuki Concerts & Event Appearances *Murota Mizuki Pocket Morning S/mileage Weekly Q&A References External Links *Official Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog fr:Murota Mizuki Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1998 Births Category:June Births Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type AB Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Murota Mizuki Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Category:S/mileage Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers